


Prosím

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Sherlock, Sad Sherlock, Teen Mycroft
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft odjíždí na universitu a Sherlockovi se to nelíbí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prosím

Mycroft mu to říkal už dávno, ale Sherlock to nepovažoval za důležitou informaci, a tak si to nepamatoval. Nebo si to alespoň nepamatoval dost dlouho, ale když se blížila Mycroftova maturita, ona informace se znovu objevila.

Že Mycroft odjede na universitu, kde se bude učit.

Sherlockovi se to moc nelíbilo, protože studium na universitě dle jeho znalostí zahrnuje i bydlení na koleji a neježdění domů, ale stát se to má až za dlouho. Teď je ještě pořád Mycroft na střední škole a doma a s ním. Universita je až za dlouho.

\- - o - -

Sherlock se vrtá ve snídani a uvažuje nad tím, že by si v zahradním jezírku mohl nasbírat nové vzorky, když zachytí část rozhovoru rodičů s jeho bratrem.

„Koleje se otevírají už tenhle týden, aby si tam všichni stihli nastěhovat svoje věci." povídá Mycroft.

„A kolik si toho budeš stěhovat ty?" zeptá se táta s vážným výrazem.

„Neboj, jedna cesta autem bude stačit." řekne Mycroft chlácholivě.

„A víš už, který den pojedeš?" zeptá se máma a dolije si kávu.

„Chtěl bych jet ve čtvrtek." usoudí Mycroft. „Předpokládám, že většina studentů přijede v pátek a o víkendu, takže by to mohlo být trochu klidnější."

„Takže ve čtvrtek." pokýve máma hlavou.

Chce se zeptat ještě na něco, ale přeruší ji odsunutí židle a dupot malých nohou. Sherlock se z ničeho nic rozběhl pryč od stolu.

„Sherlocku!" volá za ním máma, ale chlapec neodpovídá ani se nevrací. „To si zrovna u snídaně musí vzpomenout na nějaký pokus?" zeptá se máma nechápavě a vrátí se spolu s ostatními k jídlu.

\- - o - -

Sherlock leží na posteli ve svém pokoji, celý zamotaný do deky a hledí do zdi.

Mycroft chce jet na universitu. Mělo to být za strašně dlouho, ale on chce odjet už ve čtvrtek. Už za dva dny. Jenže Mycroft nemůže odjet pryč. Vždyť je to jeho jediný kamarád, chrání ho, hraje si s ním a stará se o něj. Když odjede pryč, tak kdo zůstane s ním? Nechce být sám. Jenže Mycroft chce odjet na universitu. Chce být pryč.

„Sherlocku, jsi tady?" ozve se za dveřmi Mycroftův tázavý hlas.

Sherlock překvapením zadrží dech a ani se nehne.

„Pojedeme s tátou do města zařídit pár věcí, takže jestli chceš jet taky, musíš si pohnout." řekne Mycroft klidně, než odejde.

Sherlock mu neodpoví, ani se nezvedne z postele. Jen zavře oči a víc se zamotá do přikrývky.

\- - o - -

„Kde je Sherlock?" diví se Mycroft u snídaně.

„Je v pokoji a smutní." odpoví mu máma po pravdě.

„Smutní?" zarazí se Mycroft nechápavě. „Vy jste mu sebrali mikroskop?"

„Je smutný, protože odjíždíš pryč a to se mu nelíbí." upozorní ho máma.

„Ví už aspoň sto let, že pojedu na universitu." zamračí se Mycroft lehce.

„Znáš Sherlocka. Co nechce, to si nepamatuje." povzdechne si máma utrápeně. „Nejspíš vymazal i to, že odjíždíš a teď trucuje, protože jsi mu o tom neřekl, a že jedeš pryč."

„To je idiot." povzdechne si Mycroft a nevěřícně zavrtí hlavou.

„Mycrofte." zamračí se máma nespokojeně.

\- - o - -

Mycroft je ve svém pokoji, sedí na zemi, zády opřený o zamčené dveře a před ním leží kupky učebnic, knih, oblečení a různých balíčků, které by si měl vzít sebou. Nesnáší balení a v duchu si slibuje, že až si najde pořádné bydlení, že se nikdy nepřestěhuje.

Klika nad jeho hlavou se pohne, ale dveře se pochopitelně neotevřou.

„My, prosím, pusť mě dovnitř." ozve se Sherlockův prosebný hlas. „Pojď si hrát, třeba na piráty, prosím. Naposledy, než odjedeš."

„Sherlocku, nech mě se sbalit." řekne Mycroft unaveným hlasem. Skoro dva dny se Sherlock schovává ve svém pokoji a teď v předvečer odjezdu, kdy má Mycroft nejvíc práce, by si najednou chtěl hrát.

„Stejně si bereš všechno, tak co na tom záleží?" ozve se Sherlock.

„Proč si to myslíš?" zeptá se Mycroft nechápavě.

„Protože odjíždíš napořád. Odjíždíš pryč a mě tady necháš." odpoví mu Sherlock rozčíleně, ale pak se jeho hlas zmírní. „My, prosím, jen jednu hru na piráty. Pojď ven."

„Jdi pryč, Sherlocku."

Za dveřmi se nic neozývá. Mycroft neví, jestli Sherlock už odešel, nebo jestli čeká na příznivější odpověď, ale nakonec chlapec promluví.

„Sbohem, My." řekne Sherlock tiše, skoro plačky.

Mycroft se zarazí, než se konečně zvedne a otevře dveře.

Na chodbě není ani živáčka, Sherlock je pryč.

Na moment Mycrofta napadne, že ho půjde hledat, ale neudělá to. Musí si zabalit, ráno odjíždí na universitu.

\- - o - -

Mycroft odjel dopoledne spolu s tátou, ale to Sherlock neviděl. Ležel pod dekou na své posteli a ignoroval všechny a všechno. Mycroft ho opustil, tak co je mu do něho.

Do pokojíku vejde máma a sedne si na kraj postele.

„Jdi pryč!" křikne Sherlock, ale jeho vzteklé výlevy na mámu nikdy nefungovaly.

Místo odchodu ho máma odkryje a odhrne mu vlasy z čela.

„Proč ses nešel rozloučit?" zeptá se máma. „Mohl jsi jet s nimi a podívat se, kde Mycroft studuje."

„Proč bych se vnucoval?" zeptá se Sherlock naštvaně.

„To by nebylo vnucování."

„Bylo, protože Mycroft už nechce být se mnou." řekne Sherlock naštvaně a sedne si zády k mámě.

„Zlatíčko, jak jsi na to přišel?" zeptá se máma překvapeně.

„Odjíždí pryč. Je plno škol, co je blíž, ale on chce být daleko." odsekne Sherlock naštvaně, ale pak smutně skloní hlavu. „Byl můj jediný kámoš, ale odjel a teď už nemám nikoho." šeptne skoro neslyšně.

„Sherlocku." povzdechne si máma a přitáhne si chlapce blíž. „Mycroft tě má rád a já a táta taky. Copak my se nepočítáme?"

„Rodiče musí mít rádi svoje děti." zahučí Sherlock.

„Ty mě máš rád jenom kvůli tomu, že musíš?" zeptá se máma vážně.

Sherlock se nejdřív zarazí, než skoro neznatelně zavrtí hlavou.

„No tak vidíš." pousměje se máma a obejme chlapce kolem ramen. „Nikdy nejsi sám, i když to tak občas může vypadat. A Mycroft tě má pořád rád, i když odjel pryč."

„Když mě má rád, tak ať se vrátí a hraje si se mnou." řekne Sherlock rozkazovačně.

„To nejde a ty to víš." zavrtí máma hlavou a pohladí Sherlocka po hlavě.

Na to už jí Sherlock neodpoví a jen se o ni opře a vrátí jí objetí.


End file.
